Como Tyson y Hilary XD
by Takao Kinomiya
Summary: El segundo capítulo a esta aquííííííí
1. La apuesta

**Como Tyson y Hilary XD**

Nas! ^^  
Espero que alguien por aquí aun me recuerde (lo dudo, no actualizo ni público nada de hace muuuucho ^^U).....bueno, en todo caso, ahora si estoy y con este nuevo fanfic ^_^.....Hummmm que mas.....bueno, este fanfic se me ocurrió viendo Beyblade V Force (si, estaba viendo la pésima traducción que mandaron a Latinoamérica -_-U Realmente decepcionante), es un fic de humor, que tendrá máximo 14 capítulos. Ahora los dejo con el fic....;)

Notas: Lo que esta entre:

" " : Es lo que piensan los personajes  
sin comillas: lo que dicen  
/ / : Estos son cuando murmuran  
* * : Cuando tienen esos típicos pensamientos que de una forma u otra el personaje al que se refieren se da cuenta ^^U  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- "Demonios otra vez voy tarde!!" -pensó Tyson desesperado corriendo hacia la primaria (Autor: Bueno, yo siempre me voy por lo original, a si que Tyson esta en 5º como en la original y no en 8º como en la traducción, ok?)

Tyson siguió corriendo, pues si no llegaba a tiempo, la bruja de la clase de quinto grado lo mataría....pero antes de matarlo, le haría limpiar el salón de clases

- "Demonios la bruja de la clase me hará limpiar nuevamente! . No puedo creer que nunca funcione el despertador!!!" -siguió quejándose Tyson dentro de su mente, a pesar de que no tenía mucho de que quejarse: El despertador no es que no funcione, si no que Tyson simplemente lo apaga y sigue durmiendo.....

Tyson llegó a la primaria. Corrió hasta su salón de clases y abrió la puerta. La señorita Kincade (Autor: Para los que no saben, es la maestra de Tyson; se llama señorita Kincade en la versión traducida y la llamo así para que no se líen) aun no había llegado, además de que muchos de los compañeros de Tyson no estaban. Tyson caminó muy tranquilo hasta el escritorio que compartía con Kenny. Kenny estaba, como de costumbre, procesando datos en Dizzi.

- Buenos días jefe -saludó Tyson a Kenny, sentándose a su lado y colgando la mochila de su silla

- Buenos días Tyson, que bueno que hoy no llegas tarde -dijo el pequeño chico sonriendo- es raro verte por aquí 10 minutos antes del toque de timbre

- 10 Minutos?! Pero si en mi despertador decía que iba atrasado por 5 minutos!! -gritó Tyson enojado- Rayos! No alcance a desayunar lo suficiente porque pense que iba tarde y era solo que el maldito despertador se ha descompuesto!!

- Vamos Tyson, puedo asegurar que desayunaste lo suficiente -respondió Kenny con una gota tras su cabeza

En ese momento se abre nuevamente la puerta del salón y entra Hilary, sonriendo

- /Muy bien me quedan 10 minutos aun antes de tener que soportar a Tyson/

- Escuche eso, Hilary -dijo Tyson mirando a Hilary desde su silla

- Ty-Tyson! Que haces aquí tan temprano! O_o

- Se descompuso el despertador y pense que venía tarde

- Con razón, es imposible que tu llegues temprano por voluntad propia! ¬_¬

- Uhh la bruja de la clase del quinto grado esta molesta? ¬_¬ Se enoja si llego tarde, y si llego temprano también ¬_¬

- Silencio Tyson! -Hilary y Tyson se ponen en su típica y conocida posición frente a frente, ambos con cara de odio y gritándose en la cara

- Vamos chicos, no es necesario que peleen! Por lo menos Tyson llegó a la hora, Hilary -dijo Kenny parándose entre los dos y separándolos

- Que te hace creer que estamos peleando Kenny?! -gritaron ambos mirando al pobre chico de gafas

- Ya ven! Pierden el control cuando estan juntos!! -dijo Kenny mirándoles

- Este holgazán me desespera, Kenny! -gritó Hilary

- No soy un holgazán! Llegue a tiempo!

- Si tu despertador no estuviese descompuesto no hubieses llegado a tiempo Tyson Kinomiya!

- Eso crees, ah, Hilary Tachibana? ¬¬!

- Si, eso creo!

- Te apuesto a que soy capaz de llegar temprano toda la semana!

- Muy bien, es una apuesta

- Si lo logro no me molestaras mas

- Y si no lo logras, limpiaras el salón de clases por el resto de tu vida en primaria

- O_O Eso es injusto! -dijo Tyson

- No lo es, si lo logras..."cosa que dudo"....no te molestare mas, pero si no lo logras te toca limpiar el salón en toda tu vida de primaria

- Esta bien -dijo Tyson resignándose

- Bueno, si así dejan de pelear, creo que sera mejor -_-U -dijo Kenny

En ese preciso momento, entra la señorita Kincade sonriendo como de costumbre, y se sorprende al ver a Tyson sentado

- Tyson! Has llegado a la hora? O_o -preguntó la señorita Kincade algo sorprendida

- Que tanto! No es la primera vez...-dijo Tyson

- De hecho, es tan solo la segunda ¬_¬ -dijo Hilary

- Tu cállate Hilary ¬¬

- *ejem* Bueno chicos, antes de que Tyson y Hilary terminen de matarse, quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero ^^ Él viene desde EE.UU......pasa por favor

Se abre la puerta y entra el sonriente Max Mizuhara, en su faceta Beyblade V Force (ya saben...la polera con estrellas =3)

- Su nombre es Maximilion Mizuhara ^^

- Prefiero que me llamen Max eso si ^^ -agregó el simpático rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Al fondo del salón, Tyson y Kenny estaba muy contentos, pues de hace mucho que no veían a Max.

- Bienvenido a la clase del quinto grado, Max -dijo Hilary poniéndose de pie- Soy Hilary Tachibana, y soy la presiden....

- La bruja de la clase del quinto grado -terminó Tyson la presentación de Hilary, haciendo que todos en el salón celebren el comentario riéndose

- Tyson! No me parece gracioso que hables así frente al nuevo alumno! -exclamó Hilary- Bueno, como decía....Bienvenido a la clase de quinto grado, Max. Soy Hilary Tachibana, la presidenta de la clase. Espero que disfrutes tus estudios aquí

- Tyson! No sabía que estabas en este salón! -dijo el rubio sonriendo al ver a sus dos amigos de los BladeBreakers, casi ni escuchando a Hilary ^^U

- Se conocen? -preguntó la señorita Kincade

- Como no! -dijo uno de los compañeros de Tyson- Si Max era del equipo de blading de Tyson, ósea que también es un campeón mundial!

Esto desató murmullos por todo el salón. Max sonrió nuevamente a la clase

- Señorita Kincade, como para variar es Tyson el origen de todos los problemas y desordenes de esta clase...

- Hey! Esta vez yo no hice nada Hilary! -se quejó Tyson

- En realidad si. Hiciste ese comentario sobre mi posición sobre el resto de la clase, y eso desató risas, y así Max noto que estabas aquí y así todos notaron que era miembro de tu equipo de bey-no se que cosa y así se causo un desorden, por lo que, señorita Kincade, exijo que Tyson tenga un castigo!

- Y que propones Hilary? ^^U -dijo la señorita Kincade algo acostumbrada a estas peleas

- Que se quede limpiando el salón después de clases!!

- O_O Pero siempre me tengo que quedar! -se quejó Tyson- Señorita Kincade, es solo una excusa para castigarme! No puede hacerle caso en todo señorita Kincade!

- Bueno Tyson, veamos la opinión de la clase ^^U

- Que limpie! Que limpie! -gritaron todos los de la clase, menos Tyson, Hilary, Kenny y Max

- El grado ha hablado Tyson

- Chicos, no me hagan esto otra vez! T_T

- Bueno Tyson, hoy después de clase limpiaras el salón

- ¬¬

TBC

Bueno, este primer capítulo es mas que nada una introducción para aquellos que no han visto Beyblade V Force o Beyblade 2002, para que, mas que nada, noten la linda relación de Tyson y Hilary (muy linda xD), que sera alrededor de la cual girara el humor de este fic XD. Espero poder continuar pronto, además de que espero recibir reviews


	2. El primer día

**Como Tyson y Hilary XD**

Nas! ^^  
Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte de mi fanfic. Ahora veremos los que todos preguntan....¿Lograra Tyson cumplir su parte de la apuesta? (considerando que gasta tanta energía diariamente (en comer y jugar al blade ^^U), y luego esa energía la debe recuperar durmiendo).

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ese día de clases transcurrió de forma normal: Hilary y Tyson peleándose, Tyson durmiendo en clases, Tyson y Hilary peleándose, Max sonriendo, Kenny tratando de calmar a Tyson y Hilary ^^U. La señorita Kincade sentó a Max junto a Hilary, cosa que no agrado mucho a Tyson, pues no podía hablarle ni en voz baja, porque Hilary saltaba a la defensiva de la clase, y le decía que no podía distraer a Max pues estaba adecuándose al sistema de estudios. Max solo reía por lo bajo ^^U

A la hora de salida.....

- Bueno Kenny, Max, vamos a mi casa! -propuso Tyson mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila y dejaba su blade en el bolsillo

- Muy bien ^^ -dijo Max sonriendo

- Pero Tyson!....-comenzó Kenny, pero Hilary le interrumpió

- Tyson Kinomiya, hoy te quedas limpiando este salón!

- Pero yo no hice nada!! T_T

- No me interesa, fue la decisión de la clase. Yo me quedare vigilándote

- Espera Hilary -interrumpió Max- Yo me quedare ayudando a Tyson, después de todo, parte es mi culpa

- Estas seguro Max? -preguntó Hilary

- Pues si. Tyson es mi amigo y me corresponde ayudarle =3

- Gracias Max! T_T

- Ni modo entonces, yo también me quedo a ayudar -_- -dijo Kenny

- Bueno muchachos, aquí estan sus instrumentos -dijo Hilary pasándole un paño a Tyson, un frasco de limpiavidrios y un paño a Max y una escoba a Kenny- disfruten el aseo ^^

- Vieras como ¬¬ -dijo Tyson

(Minutos después)

- Odio limpiar escritorios -dijo Tyson pasándoles un paño por encima a los escritorios

- Por lo menos no te toco barrer ¬¬ -se quejó Kenny

- Tu que opinas, Max? -preguntaron ambos a Max

- A mi me gusta limpiar =3 -dijo Max limpiando las ventanas

- -___-U -fue la expresión de ambos

- Ya acabe, ustedes como van? -preguntó Max a sus amigos

- Tyson ya esta acabando con los escritorios y yo casi termino de barrer -_-

- Yo ya termine -dijo Tyson dejando el paño en un recipiente- Ahora nos podemos ir

- OK -dijo Kenny dejando la escoba apoyada en la pared- Vamos

- A donde creen que van? -dijo Hilary entrando abruptamente en el salón

- Ya acabamos, oh gran y hermosa reina del quinto grado n_nU -dijo Tyson utilizando el sarcasmo

- El sarcasmo no te va, Tyson -dijo Hilary molesta- ahora váyanse antes de que los deje limpiando TODA la escuela!! .

- O_O Ya vamos!

Los tres cogieron sus mochilas y salieron corriendo de las garras de Hilary

(En casa de Tyson)

- Nos salvamos de la bruja n_nU -dijo Tyson recostándose en su cama

- Tyson, mañana debes madrugar para llegar a tiempo -dijo Kenny- recuerda la apuesta

- Que apuesta? -preguntó Max con curiosidad

- Una apuesta que hice con la bruja....

Y Tyson le explicó todo lo de la apuesta a Max

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar -dijo Max

- Pero en que?

- Mañana en la mañana te llamare 30 minutos antes de la hora de entrada para que llegues a tiempo

- Oh, gracias Max!

- De nada Tyson

- Bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir -dijo Kenny- nos vemos mañana en clase

- Adiós jefe -dijeron ambos chicos sonriendo

Y Kenny se fue. Tyson y Max se pasaron la tarde jugando al blade. Mientras jugaban, Max le contaba a Tyson como era todo en EE.UU. . Tyson estaba bastante feliz, pues con Kenny nunca hablaba tanto de blades ni jugaba con él, en cambio con Max era mas entretenido. Así se pasó la tarde volando. Ya a las nueve, Max se fue a su casa. Tyson cenó y luego estuvo viendo TV. Ya eran las 10 de la noche cuando su abuelo entro a la sala de estar, donde Tyson estaba sentado viendo TV

- Tyson mañana tienes escuela, mejor ve a la cama

- Tienes razón abuelo -dijo Tyson poniéndose de pie y entrando a su habitación, donde, en lugar de dormir, se puso a leer historietas. Después de un rato (ya eran las 11 PM), Tyson se fue a la cama......

(A la mañana siguiente)

- Grrrrrr.....pastel de chocolate.....tostadas con mermelada.....

Tyson estaba durmiendo, y soñando con comida. Estaba tirado en el suelo (se había caído de la cama), cuando el abuelo entro a la habitación

- Tyson! Tienes teléfono, es tu amigo Max

- Grrrrrr.....no, no quiero ir al colegio gracias ~___~ZzZzzzZZ

- TYSON LEVÁNTATE!

- Que? Que pasa? Se esta quemando la casa?! -Tyson se había puesto de pie casi mecánicamente

- Tienes teléfono

- Ohhh ya veo ^^U

Tyson salió de su habitación y cogió el teléfono

- Si? Habla Tyson

- Hola Tyson! -dijo Max al otro lado del teléfono- te he llamado varias veces, y debo decirte que te quedan 3 minutos para llegar a la escuela.....Tyson? TYSON?!

Tyson había corrido hasta su habitación, se había vestido apresuradamente (cabe mencionar que se puso la camiseta al revez ^^U), cogió unas tostadas (dije unas? eran unas 12 xD) y salió corriendo. Iba casi en la esquina cuando su abuelo se asomo

- Tyson, llega temprano que tenemos visita....Tyson?

Ya en la primaria......

- OH BIEN LLEGUE ANTES DE QUE TOCARA!! ^O^ -gritó Tyson con alegría

- Genial Tyson! -dijo Max- pero.....donde esta tu mochila?

Tyson miro su espalda: La mochila no estaba ahí

- Oh no! Con tanta prisa la olvide en casa!! =S

- Que harás?

- Debo ir por ella

Tyson salió corriendo del salón, y choco con Hilary, que venía entrando

- Tyson! Que te crees? Ya va a tocar! -dijo Hilary enojada

- Debo ir a buscar algo a mi casillero Hilary -mintió Tyson

- Date prisa!

Tyson salió corriendo. Iba saliendo de la primaria cuando chocó con alguien

- Demonios no ves que trató de pasar!

- Tyson, a donde vas?

Tyson levantó la mirada. Un chico de unos 17 ó 18 años estaba frente a él. Llevaba la mochila de Tyson en una mano

- O_o Qu-que haces aquí?!

- El abuelo me dijo que te trajera tu mochila Tyson -respondió el chico pasándole su mochila a Tyson- Nos veremos en la tarde

- Pe-pero!!....-Tyson iba a responderle, pero justo anunciaron que el timbre tocaría en 10 segundos. Tyson salió corriendo al salón. Apenas entro y cerró la puerta, tocó el timbre

- Salvado!!! -gritó Tyson y se puso tras su escritorio

- Bueno Tyson, hoy llegaste a la hora, pero no volverá a pasar! -dijo Hilary

- Jaja no te creas Hilary, yo soy el mejor =) -dijo Tyson con orgullo

- Buenos días niños -dijo la señorita Kincade entrando al salón

- Buenos días señorita Kincade -respondieron todos juntos

- Bueno, mientras llega Tyson....

- *ejem* Ya estoy aquí, señorita Kincade -dijo Tyson con orgullo

- O_O Tyson que haces aquí tan temprano?! -dijeron todos sus compañeros juntos, menos Hilary, Max y Kenny

- Que nadie confía en mi acaso? ¬¬*** -todos sacuden negando- Vaya compañeros T_T

TBC

Que les pareció? Yo se de una que estará muy feliz ^^. Bueno además de todo, tratare de actualizar bien de seguido =)


	3. Mas sobre Tyson

**Como Tyson y Hilary XD**

Nas!  
Bueno, hoy iré directo xD

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Bueno, ya que Tyson esta aquí, que les parece si comenzamos la clase? -dijo la señorita Kincade, sin tomar en cuenta el último comentario del mencionado

- Muy bien ^^ -dijo Hilary feliz de que por fin se pudiese empezar una clase sin la interrupción de Tyson llegando tarde

Las clases fueron bastante diferentes a lo usual: Por lo general estaba todo tenso pues las mañanas eran arruinadas por las discusiones de Tyson y Hilary, pero esta vez, como no hubo discusión, el ambiente estaba mucho mas tranquilo. 

Ya en el descanso...

- Tyson, deberías llegar temprano mas a menudo -comentó Kenny

- A que te refieres Kenny? 

- Bueno, hoy no hubo discusión y el ambiente de clases estaba muy agradable

- Si claro -_-

- Hey Tyson...

- Que pasa Max?

- Como es que tardaste tan poco en ir por tu mochila en la mañana?

Tyson recordó lo que había pasado cuando había salido a buscar su mochila....de pronto se puso muy pálido

- Tyson! Estas bien? -dijo Max preocupado al ver la cara de su amigo

- Eh pues b-bu-bbue-buuen-bueno..... =S

- Tyson te sientes bien? -preguntó Kenny

- E-e-es q-qu-u-e-q-que y-o-y-yo...

- Tyson? Que te sucede? -preguntó Max aun mas preocupado

- Yo.......yo........

(Los dos lo miran muy atentamente)

- Tu? Tu?

- Yo........(ambos miran con mas atención) Tengo hambre ;__;

(Max y Kenny se caen estilo anime)

- TYSON! NOS PREOCUPASTE!

- Lo siento jefe no puedo evitar, apenas y desayune doce tostadas T_T!

- Y te parece poco? -dijo Max aun con una gota

- Acostumbro a comerme unas 30 ó 40, dependiendo del día

- O_O -fue la expresión de Kenny

- =3 -fue la expresión de Max XD

- Vamos chicos, veré si alguno de los niños de segundo grado me dan algo de su comida ^O^

- Abusivo -dijo Hilary, acercándose al grupo- no puedo creer que vayas a molestar a los niños de segundo grado para conseguir comida ¬¬

- ¬¬ Es mi problema Hilary

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- Ya basta! ~__~ -exclamó Kenny

- =3 -fue la expresión de Max

- Bueno Kenny, Max, vamos a buscar comida

- Le diré a la señorita Kincade, Tyson!!

- Haz lo que quieras bruja

(Tyson, Kenny y Max se van)

- Oye Tyson, aun no me has respondido como trajiste tu mochila tan rápido? =3

- Bueno Max, me la vinieron a dejar ^^

- Quién? -preguntaron Max y Kenny a la vez

- Bueno....no lo conocen

- Eh? -dijo Kenny

- Se llama Hitoshi

- Ah, y quien es? -preguntó Max

Tyson iba a responder cuando vio a unos niños de segundo grado comiendo.....ya se imaginan lo que hizo, no?

- Este chico nunca cambiara, verdad Kenny? -dijo Max viendo a Tyson pidiendo comida

- Tienes razón Max, tienes razón -_-;;

(En clases....)

- Bueno Max, entonces, nos juntamos a hacer la tarea hoy? -dijo Kenny

- Como se van a juntar a hacer la tarea! -exclamó Tyson- Que aburrido!

- Que tu seas un flojo no quiere decir que tus amigos también deben ser flojos, Tyson -dijo Hilary

- Guárdate tus palabras Hilary, nadie esta hablando contigo

- Yo estoy hablando contigo Tyson

- Cállate!

- Admítelo, eres un flojo ^__^

- No soy un flojo!

- Si lo eres ^_^

- No lo soy!

- Si lo eres ^_^

- No lo soy!

- No lo eres ^_^

- Si lo soy, y cuando digo que soy un flojo significa que lo soy, entendiste Hilary?!

- Ya ves? ^_^

- O_O ¬¬ Me engañaste

- Te engañaste solo Tyson Kinomiya

- ¬¬

- Vamos chicos, no peleen ~__~U -dijo Kenny

- NO ESTAMOS PELEANDO KENNY! -gritaron ambos

- ~__~

(Esa tarde en el parque)

- Let it Rip! -gritó Tyson lanzando su blade

- Vamos Draciel! -gritó Max también lanzando su blade

- Hey chicos, adivinen -dijo Kenny

- Estan regalando hamburguesas en el centro? *___* -no hace falta decir quien dijo esto

- ^^U Tyson....-este fue Max

- ¬¬U No Tyson.....adivinen quien me acaba de mandar un e-mail

- Los de la comida china, cierto? Les di tu e-mail para que me mandaran los cupones de descuento de su restaurante *_______*

- ¬¬U No Tyson, es un e-mail del Señor Dickenson

- Uh? Y tiene cupones de descuento?

- PUEDES DEJAR DE PENSAR EN COMIDA?!

- Pero tengo hambre....~_~

- Pues te aguantas! Ahora puedo hablar?! -gritó Kenny desesperado

- Esta bien esta bien -_-

- De que se trata Kenny? =3

- Bueno, el Señor Dickenson me ha dicho que Ray vendrá a la ciudad

- Genial! -exclamó Max

- Si! Tal vez traiga cupones de descuento del restaurante donde trabaja como mesero! *____*

- DEJA DE PENSAR EN COMIDA!!! 

- No grites Kenny ¬¬

- No me hagas gritar entonces ¬¬.....bueno, además dice que un excelente beyluchador entrenado por la BBA esta en camino a la ciudad.....

- Wow! Y tiene cupones de des.....?

- Podrías dejar de pensar en los cupones de descuento?!

- Esta bien ~_~

- Bueno, ese beyluchador esta invicto por el momento. También dice que luego del torneo donde participamos este beyluchador recorrió todos los lugares por los que pasamos buscando información y derrotando en beybatalla a todos los oponentes que tuvimos en nuestro viaje

- Wow entonces debe ser muy bueno ._.U Y dices que viene en camino a la ciudad?

- Si, así es -dijo Kenny

- Vaya, entonces crees que nos venga a desafiar?

- Muy probable

- Desafío? De los famosos trompos? -dijo una voz femenina

Los tres se voltearon a ver a quien hablaba. Era Hilary

- Hilary que quieres? -preguntó Tyson

- Pasaba por aquí. Entonces alguien los va a desafiar a una batalla de trompos?

- Esos trompos se llaman beyblades, Hilary -dijo Tyson

- Como sea que se llamen, encuentro ridículo que peleen con esos bey-trompos, es un juego muy infantil

- Bueno, a nosotros nos gusta y eso es lo que importa

- Hum, bueno, yo no vengo a discutir contigo

- Que extraño! Pense que ese era tu objetivo principal ¬¬x

- Venía a ofrecerle ayuda a Max para la prueba de mañana, por que en clase note que tenías problemas en matemáticas

- Vaya que te fijas ^^U -dijo Max- Pues....bueno, gracias Hilary n_nU

- Si quieres tu también puede ir Tyson, no te caería mal un poco de matemáticas para no bajar en rendimiento del curso

- ¬¬ Esta bien Hilary

- Bueno, entonces nos juntaremos en mi casa -dijo Hilary

- Mejor en la mía "En mi casa al menos no me obligan a nada n_n" -se apresuró a decir Tyson

- Bueno, entonces vamos enseguida para avanzar

- OK...-dijo Tyson al tiempo que cogía su blade

- Pues vamos entonces ^__^ -dijo Max cogiendo a Draciel

Así partieron a la casa de Tyson.....

(Ya en casa de Tyson)

- Bueno chicos, si ven a un anciano loco, no se preocupen, es mi abuelo -dijo Tyson abriendo la puerta

- Bienvenido a casa Tyson -saludó una voz desconocida para todos, menos para Tyson

Tyson se sorprendió y vio hacia el lugar donde estaba esa voz. Un chico de 18 años le sonreía desde un extremo del pasillo: Vestía unos pantalones grises y una chaqueta escolar azul oscuro con una corbata azul. Tenía el cabello gris, largo, cogido en una cola y ojos marrones.

- Quién es el Tyson? -preguntó Max viendo al chico

- Es...es.... -Tyson estaba tan sorprendido que no tenía uso de la palabra

- Soy Hitoshi, mucho gusto

- Ah! Tu le llevaste la mochila a Tyson esta mañana, no?

- Así es

- Y que relación tienes con Tyson? -preguntó Hilary

- Soy el hermano mayor de Tyson

- O_O

TBC

Me da lata dejar comentarios xD


End file.
